Let Go
by XoKris10oX
Summary: What happens when Mira does something to the boys that makes them super clingy to the girls? Mayhem, of course. NaLu.


**Lucy's POV**

"Help!" I ran as fast as I could. I looked at all the other girls, they were the same way as me. I don't know what happened but something happened to the guys. I seen Mira with this too innocent smile plastered on her face. She did this, didn't she?! I swear!

* * *

><p><em>Flashback <em>

_"Hey Luce!" Natsu smiled at me. _

_"Hey Natsu, what's up?" _

_"Nothin. Mira told me, Gajeel, Grey, Laxus, and she even invited Jellal for this drinking contest." _

_"Oh cool!" I smiled at him. "Don't get too drunk." Natsu puffed out his cheeks and looked away from me. _

_"I never have..." _

_"Riiiiight." Natsu just stuck his tongue out at me and walked back over to the guys. _

_Flashback End_

* * *

><p>After that drinking contest, the guys have been super clingy. Gajeel is non stop holding onto Levy. Jellal is constantly hugging Erza, while Erza is trying to get out of his grip. Juvia doesn't mind the attention from Grey. Laxus is rocking Lisanna back and forth. Then there's me. Pinned to the ground with Natsu rubbing his cheek on mine.<p>

"Luce~" Natsu purred.

"Help!" I cried out. "Mira what did you do?!" I hissed at Mira.

"I may have spiked their drinks so they're clingy." Mira said innocently. Why is she even trying to act innocent?! This is not innocent! That match making demon!

"When does it wear off?!" I groaned when Natsu continued his cuddle attack on me.

"I don't know. Could be minutes, hours, days." Mira chirped.

"Come on!" I tried to crawl out from under Natsu but he held me back. "Lisanna help!" I called out to my take-over friend.

"Lucy I kinda have a problem too." Lisanna tried getting out of Laxus's arms but couldn't. Cana was drinking her beer and laughing at us.

"Cana help us!" Levy squeaked while getting hugged to death.

"Sorry, I'm enjoying myself too much." Cana smirked.

"Maybe I could opening Loke's key." I stated. I tried to grab my keys but I felt Natsu pin my arms down to my side and put his full body on me. He's so heavy! He wrapped his arms around my upper half of my body so my arms couldn't move. Natsu started to assault me with kisses all over my face. Oh my God! Help!

"Jellal stop it!" I heard Erza screech at Jellal. I noticed the other girls going through what I am. That's when I knew what I had to do. I'm sorry Natsu.. I kneed him in _that_ area. He groaned and rolled off me. I stood up and grabbed a hold of my whip. I grabbed Gajeel in my whip and pulled him away from Levy. Levy bolted behind me. I some how managed to get Lisanna away from Laxus. And then I punched Jellal in the face, making him release Erza. I didn't even bother with Juvia. She was actually enjoying this. I did the one thing any brave man would.

"RUN!" I screamed. All of us booked it out of the guild. "How do we go faster guys?! Three of those guys after us are dragon slayers and that means they go faster! And they have great sense of smell! While Jellal is naturally fast."

"We got to do what makes us go faster!" Levy exclaimed.

"Animal soul cat!" Lisanna transformed into her cat suit and was going faster then us now.

"Re-quip flight armor!" Erza yelled out. Erza was now catching up to Lisanna. What key do I have to make me go faster?

"Open gate to the Goat! Capricorn!" Capricorn appeared in front of me and Levy.

"Princess?"

"Help! We're been chased by psychopaths!" Capricorn gave me a worried expression before picking up me and Levy and catching up to Lisanna and Erza.

"Luce~" I heard Natsu's voice gaining.

"Erza~" Erza shivered and managed to run faster.

"Shrimp~"

"GO FASTER!" Levy commanded.

"Lisanna~"

"Guys what do we do?!" Lisanna cried.

"I don't know! We cant run forever!" Levy complained.

"Well what about-" I started until I felt something impact Capricorn. "CAPRICORN!" I seen Natsu with blazing fists as I flew in the air. "LEVY!" Levy look at me with fear then back at the two dragon slayers.

"Well we're screwed." Levy said while we were falling down. I was about to agree until I felt Erza grab me and throw me over her shoulder. Lisanna did the same for Levy.

"We're not giving up yet!" Erza ran faster along side Lisanna. I was about to have faith until I felt myself get tackled by the one and only Salamander. He actually managed to get me off Erza's shoulder and now I was on his. Oh my Mavis, someone help. I looked over at Levy and she was in the same situation as I was.

"Run Erza, Lisanna! You guys can do it!" Me and Levy encouraged them.

"What about you guys?" Lisanna asked us.

"We'll just have to fight our way." I called to them before hitting Natsu's back. Natsu let a grunt of annoyance out.

"Luce~" He purred. Before I could grab my whip or keys, Natsu took them away. "Punishment time is in order~" Natsu ran off to his house in the middle of no where.

"LEVY!" I called out to her. Levy held out her hand as if she randomly got the force so she could pull me to her. I seen Gajeel start to book it off in another direction with Levy screaming 'let go' or something. This was just not my day.

* * *

><p>So here I was. Lucy Heartfilia, tied to a chair with a crazy madman in front of me. He tied me to a chair. I'm pretty sure Mira didn't just add something in the drink to make them clingy but just scary. Natsu rested his hands on my thighs, making shivers go down my spine.<p>

"N-Natsu.." I felt my throat go dry when Natsu leaned forward and brushed his lips against my neck. He started making a trail up my neck and along my jawline. "N-Nat-" I was silenced when his lips found mine. I squeaked and started squirming. Natsu moved one of his hands to my cheek and kept me from squirming. I felt him lick my lower lip, begging for entrance. This feels wrong. He's not in his right mind. I lost all train of thought when I felt him squeeze my thigh, in which I gasped. His tongue entered my mouth and started toying with my tongue. It swirled around it and I tried hard not to moan in delight. This is wrong. This is wrong. This is wrong! My mind went blank when I felt his teeth cage my bottom lip, giving it little nibbles. When he finally pulled away, we were both breathless. Natsu smirked at my swollen lips then bent down to where his lips were just by my ear.

"Lets go take a nap~" Natsu's lips brushed against my ear with each word he said. I felt a shiver go down my spine. I felt the ropes getting loosened and realized Natsu was untying me. Natsu just lifted me up and threw me on his bed. Before I could get up Natsu caged me between his arms so tightly I could hardly breathe. My arms were pinned to my side and his face was in the crook of my neck. He lips rested on my neck and I could feel his hot breathe tickle my neck with each soft snore he took. I really hope this wears off soon! Right now I'm being used as a giant teddy bear. The sad part about this is when this wears off, he's gonna remember everything and then it'll be super awkward. But I guess that's better then taking care of an overgrown five year old.

"I really hope this wears off soon.." I mumbled to myself.

"What if I told you it did when you ran out of the guild and I was completely sane this whole time?" Natsu's voice made my blood run cold.

"What... Why... Uh...?" I barely could get words out.

"I love you Luce." Natsu hummed happily.

"I-I-I love y-you too.." I stuttered out.

"I know. I read your diary." I could just feel the smirk on Natsu's face. I'm so gonna kill him!

"I'm so gonna kill you!"

"Hush child. I'm trying to sleep." Natsu fake whined.

"Why you-!" Natsu just smashed me into his chest so I couldn't speak. That little!

"Goodnight Luce~" Oh whatever.

"Goodnight Natsu." I mumbled.

"Luce?"

"Yes?"

"Did I ever tell you, you're an amazing kisser."

"S-shut up Natsu."


End file.
